


For Your Whole Self, Savior

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Comment Fic, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam was the righteous man and Gabriel decides he can't abandon the human to his fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Whole Self, Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).



Gabriel is God's Messenger. His Word. 

He is not easily surprised. But when he sees Sam Winchester the first time the sight shocks him. 

He had known about the Apocalypse. The End. Yet, he had always assumed the roles would be reserved. The Word had always been that Dean was the righteous man. 

Gabriel knows the second he sees the demon blood invested soul of Sam Winchester that his brother had somewhere interpreted the prophecy correctly. They rarely did, but Gabriel has to admit that this usually his task. Without him they are bound to mess this up. 

"Damned Kid," he swears and snaps up a distraction to watch Sam form afar. "What is gonna happen to you now?"

Clearly he can see it. Sam would be seen as an abomination. His demon blood invested soul that makes looking at him difficult at best and being the righteous man doesn't exclude being Lucifer's vessel. 

Sam was the righteous man, because he was Lucifer's vessel. The world would be saved, but with all attention being focused on Dean, it would end with more sacrifices than Sam was supposed to give. A righteous man would save the world without ever becoming a hero. 

_'Sam Winchester'_ would free the devil and would condemned for it. None less his other deeds. 

But as Archangel, as this specific Archangel, he could see the future and the past. He guided souls into they new life and would wait for them at the end of it. A long time ago he had held this soul before him. 

A long time ago Sam Winchester had agreed to take this place in the world. To free Lucifer and save world, but at this point it wasn't supposed to end with three innocent souls falling to the cage. Neither of them: Sam, Adam or Michael deserved this. Because they, unlike Lucifer who had been assigned to fall - couldn't get out on their own. 

_I will have to find a way_ , Gabriel thought. _Find a way to solve this._

Because Michael was hopeless, when it came to Lucifer. Every other enemy that threatened life, love and hope Michael could deal with. Just his own brother, who faked it all, he couldn't see through. Sam and Adam, who agreed to this to distract the real enemy (bloody Leviathans! One day he would kill them all!), would suffer in hell forever if the ones who got tested helped the wrong man. 

Dean wasn't made to do this. He wasn't capable of strengthen the barriers that held the Leviathans in purgatory. 

_This won't do_ , Gabriel decided and averted his gaze from the High School janitor, who the Winchester had just killed. He had seen the future and his current embodiment of a runaway Archangel, who didn't want to see his family fight, wouldn't be enough. To stop the Apocalypse perhaps, to deliver his Father's message how to open the cage perhaps, but it wouldn't be enough to save Sam from hell. 

For a righteous man like Sam was in his heart and that the demon blood was supposed to hide, hell would mean consequences. His suffering would be worse than everything Dean would endure. It wouldn't be physical. It wouldn't involve a clear slavery structure that Dean would face on the rack. No, Sam would face slow mental corruption. Bereft of all safety hell would drive him insane and Sam would be lost. 

Lost, because he volunteered a few centuries ago to take this part in a next life and somewhere someone was to blind see past demon blood.

 _No_ , Gabriel vowed. _In my Father's name. No._

_This shall not be._


End file.
